


March 30, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Before the Metropolis villain lost consciousness from Reverend Amos Howell's attack, she suddenly remembered his previous scowl with tears.





	March 30, 2004

I never created Superman TAS canon characters.

Before the Metropolis villain lost consciousness from Reverend Amos Howell's attack, she suddenly remembered his previous scowl with tears when she killed Supergirl recently.

THE END


End file.
